warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Morrslieb
Morrslieb ("Beloved of Morr" in Old Reikspiel) is the green moon, and the dark twin of Mannslieb. It has an erratic cycle, unpredictably appearing smaller or larger in the sky. In times of disaster, some claim to see a mocking, twisted face appear on its surface. Morrslieb heralds great misfortune when it appears close. Hexenstag and Geheimnistag mark the only times in the year when both Mannslieb and Morrslieb are full. Before sundown on those days, animals are brought in to shelter, and folk huddle in their homes, hanging up charms to ward away evil. Even the streets of Altdorf, usually thronging at all hours, are empty from dusk to dawn on Hexensnacht (Witching Night) and Geheimnisnacht (Night of Mystery). In certain areas where the touch of Chaos is strong, like the Barren Hills, Morrslieb is perpetually full. On these ill-omened nights, Morrslieb's sickly green light bathes the land, and Dark Magic collects in invisible pools of stagnant evil. Its influence can corrupt flesh, mutate the unborn, and inspire madness and murder. The veil between this world and the next is thin at these times, and many people experience strange and prophetic dreams. Creatures of Chaos howl in the forests and the dead stir awake. Necromancers, vampires, and evil sorcerers walk abroad, and Chaos Cultists sacrifice to the Dark Gods. It is not unknown for individuals, families, or even the entire population of a village to mysteriously vanish overnight, never to be seen again. There are hints that there may be lifeforms native to the Dark Moon. Moonclaw is said to have been born from a warpstone meteorite that came down during Geheimnisnacht and has a strong connection to the Chaos Moon. The daemon prince Be'lakor once claimed to have ruled over Morrslieb as a god. Origin Ancient myth has it that when Chaos first broke through into the Known World, an enormous chunk of warpstone was hurled high into the sky, where it circles endlessly to this day, spreading Chaos on the lands over which it passes. The records of the Lizardmen and the testimony of various daemons active during that period lead credence to the theory that this is what happened. Morrslieb among Chaos Beastmen The Children of Chaos have a strong connection to Morrslieb, which they call the Chaos Moon, celebrating its course through the sky and holding great and vile celebration when the dark moon shines full. Bray-Shamans conduct their rites in the light of Morrslieb. Daemons of Chaos Morrslieb governs the closeness of the Realm of Chaos and the material world. When Morrslieb is full, the winds of chaos blow stronger, allowing daemonic armies to manifest far more southward than their usual range. Warriors of Chaos Among the Tribes of Chaos, specifically the Khazags, Morrslieb is known as "Ghyranek", the green giver of life. When Ghyranek is full, the shamans of the Chaos tribes lead them in rituals to rever the Dark Gods. The Norscans instead call him the “Black Moon”. Chaos Cults in the Empire often practice their most important rites during times when Morrslieb is ascending. Morrslieb among Lizardmen The Lizardmen call Morrslieb the “Chaos moon” or the “false moon” and closely watch it. Its interaction with other celestial bodies is taken as an omen. At times, the Slann have undertaken efforts of destroying or diminishing Morrslieb, often with the result of Warpstone meteorites showering the earth with devastating effects. The false moon is not subject to the universal laws held in such high regard by the Slann, for it orbits according to no fathomable pattern — a source of unending consternation to the Slann and Skink Priests who still look to the stars to read the future. Morrslieb among Mankind Ancient Nehekhara In ancient Nehekhara, Morrslieb was known as the “Green Moon” or and associated with Sakhmet, the jealous concubine of Ptra. The Nehekharans believed that Sakhmet was envious of the favour the Great Father had shown to the people of Nehekhara and that during the times when she managed to gain pre-eminence over Neru, the goddess of the moon, she would incite spirits and monsters against the people of the Great Land. The Empire A popular legend in the Empire tells of a gateway in the sky through which daemons emerged to prey on people. Morr destroyed this gate and created Morrslieb so that mortals would never forget that he had saved them from a fate worse than death. Many superstitions surround Morrslieb and its influences. Children are kept away from its light, since it is reported to bring misfortune and mutation. Morrslieb is only rarely used for tracking time, given his erratic course through the sky. Morrslieb among Skaven The Skaven call Morrslieb Morskrit, the dark moon. They, correctly, believe that the moon is made entirely made out of warpstone and that when warpstone meteorites fall from the sky, it is a sign of the Horned Rat to reward his children. The dark moon plays important roles for the annual celebration of Vermintide, where Skaven of all Clans gather in Skavenblight. Morrslieb among Vampires Vampires follow Morrslieb’s course, since its fullness causes quicker accumulation of dark magic needed for Necromancy and makes raising the dead more easier. Only when the dark moon is full can certain necromantic rites, like the creation of an Abyssal Terror, be conducted. End Times During the End Times, Clan Skyre of the Skaven decided to destroy the Dark Moon, sending its debris crashing down upon the Lizardmen and inadvertently also killing the rest of the Skaven in the process, along with the entire continent of Lustria. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd ED -- Signs of Faith ** : pg. 29 ** : pg. 30 * : Warhammer: Storm of Magic (supplement) ** : pg. 114 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** pg.15. * : Warhammer Armies -- Beastmen (7th Edition) ** pg.9. ** pg.13. ** pg.59. * : Mark of Chaos (Novel), by Anthony Reynolds ** Chapter 10. * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Enemy in Shadow ** pg.149. * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2th ED -- Old World Bestiary ** pg.38. * : Tamurkhan – Throne of Chaos ** pg.8. * : Warhammer Armies -- Skaven (7th Edition) ** pg.37. * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2th ED – Tome of Salvation ** pg.142. * : Warhammer Armies – Vampire Counts (8th Edition) ** pg.35. ** pg.51. * : Warhammer Armies – Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** pg.26. ** pg.27. ** pg.23. * : Mordheim (Rulebook) ** pg.157. * : Times of Legend: Nagash Immortal * : Warhammer Armies – Daemons of Chaos (8th Edition) ** pg.19. * : Web Archive of Games Workshop. * The End Times IV - Thanquol * Warhammer RPG 1st Edition: The Enemy Within - Shadows over Bögenhafen * Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Core Rulebook * Warhammer RPG 2nd Edition: Children of the Horned Rat * Trollslayer (Novel), by William King Not confirmed yet * Death on the Reik * Warhammer: Invasion The Card Game - The Morrslieb Cycle * Warhammer: The End Times Book IV: Thanquol es:Morrslieb Category:Astronomy Category:Chaos Category:Moons Category:Warpstone Category:M